


Guilt

by Resuri_Maikeruzu



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2
Genre: F/M, One Shot, also why are there so few los fanfics!?, im not good at the old speak so its just modern language, just angst and sadness really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resuri_Maikeruzu/pseuds/Resuri_Maikeruzu
Summary: Ella is a vampire hunter who helped Gabriel with his search for the God Mask, before he became Dracula. Ever since then, she's been watching over him from a distance as he sits in his castle. And... since when did he have a son...?
Relationships: Trevor Belmont | Alucard/Original Female Character(s), Trevor Belmont | Alucard/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a few typos here and there cause I wrote this pretty quick, also Alucard in this is mostly my own interpretation of him, with a bit of inspiration from sp00kworm's Alucard and Dracula from their story Resurgence, y'all should read it, it's super good!! Also, the castle is mostly my imagination.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!!

Dracula’s Castle.

It sat on the outskirts of a small, abandoned village, dark and foreboding. The cracking stone seemed to glow under the moonlight, making the castle appear almost mystical.

The full moon was out tonight, and even with the castle’s dead surroundings, a young woman could hear crickets. She sat atop a dilapidated pillar, from what used to be a lovely fountain, now broken and covered in thorny vines. She looked up at the castle, a solemn expression on her pale visage. Some may think she was crazy for even going near the castle, but she wasn’t afraid. After all, she knew the man who resided within. Or, at least, who he used to be.

She almost felt like it was her fault. If only she had known what the mask would’ve done, she could’ve prevented his transformation. But now, he locked himself in his castle, depressed and alone. She wanted to see him again, to talk to him, but was worried he wouldn’t remember her. She was sure all he could think about was his wife, whom he loved so dearly, yet had killed with his own hands. Hell, just thinking about it made _her_ depressed, too.

“Who are you?”

A voice in the darkness startled her; she nearly fell off the pillar. She looked at the source of the voice, and saw a tall figure. He stepped into the moonlight, and she saw right away that he wasn’t human. His skin was a ghostly grey, and he had long silver hair. He had what looked to be regal clothing, though without a shirt; he only wore a long coat. His eyes were a shining yellow; she was almost pulled in.

“... Who are _you?”,_ she asked back.

“I asked you first. Why are you on these grounds? This isn’t a place for a human girl.”

“I’m no normal human girl, thank you. I can handle myself; I’m a hunter, after all.” She looked back up at the castle. “And besides… Dracula’s… a friend.”

“A… friend…?” He seemed confused. “Who are you, exactly?”

“... I’m Ella.”

“How do you know my father?”

_Wh… Father!? Since when did Gabriel have a son!?_

“... F… Father?”, she said.

“Yes… I suppose it’s only normal you didn’t know; my father didn’t, either.”

“... Huh…”

Ella was taken aback. She should’ve known he had a son… Wait, no she didn’t. Gabriel never was one to share details about his personal life. Still, Ella was glad he had some reminder of Marie to be with him. And, at least he wasn’t alone. She was thankful for that.

“As I was saying… how do you know my father?”, he repeated.

“... Well… It’s a long story,” she said. “I’ll make it short: I helped him in his search for the mask, before he became… Dracula. I knew him as Gabriel. If only I’d known the effects the mask would’ve had on him, I could’ve prevented this…”

The man’s expression grew sympathetic. He walked closer to her.

“There’s nothing you could’ve done. The only ones who knew were my mother and the Lords of Shadow. They lured him, only so they could watch as he grieved and fell into despair.”

Ella looked at him, a small smile on her face amid tears.

“... Well… at least he has you. I thought he was alone, but… you’re there to remind him that a part of Marie is still alive.”

“Yes, I suppose… That doesn’t automatically make him enjoy my company, however. He wishes my mother would’ve told him about me, but she did that to protect me. He doesn’t treat me as much of a son, but more as… a household guest.”

“Well, at least he notices you.” Ella chuckles. “My parents wanted nothing to do with me. They doted on my sister, calling her a prophet of the Lord. Don’t get me wrong, I love my sister, but… I wish they would’ve appreciated all I tried to do for them. My sister’s affection isn’t enough… and I don’t think it ever will be.”

She glanced at the man, who seemed a bit surprised. She scratched the back of her head and blushed.

“Uh… sorry, that, uh… got a little personal there, huh?”

“It’s alright. I understand… I realise I’ve neglected to introduce myself.” He bowed some. “I am Alucard.”

“Oh, um, n-nice to meet you.” She chuckled. She completely forgot about that, too. She couldn’t believe she spilled her guts to a stranger. And yet… she almost felt like she knew him. Was he like his father after all? She didn’t notice anything similar, other than maybe his appearance. Even so, he looked more like Marie. However…

Why was his son a vampire? It didn’t make sense. She wanted to ask him, but felt it was too personal. Instead, she looked down at her feet.

“... Would you like to come inside?”, Alucard asked.

“Wha… What?” Ella was surprised. It sure seemed like an odd thing to say to someone he had just met, even if she _did_ say she knew Dracula -- er, Gabriel…

“You know my father, correct? I’m sure he’ll enjoy seeing you again.”

“Oh… No, no, it’s fine. He probably doesn’t remember me, anyway… And…”

“... What is it?”

“... I’m worried he’ll… blame me. I helped him find the mask, after all. In a way, I’m to blame for what happened.”

He suddenly appeared in front of her, then gripped her hands in his. He had a concerned look on his face.

“As I said, none of this is your fault. No one is to blame but the Lords of Shadow themselves. They knew what would happen to my father; you didn’t.”

Ella blushed at the gesture, and at the chilling yet warm feeling of his hands on hers. Why was he being so kind to someone he barely even knew…? She nodded, looking away in embarrassment. He stepped back, releasing her.

“Good. Now, come inside. It’s getting cold.”

Ella stepped down from the pillar, and was in awe at how much taller he was compared to her. Ella wasn’t extremely tall to begin with, but this was insane; are all vampires so tall!?

 _I hope this goes well,_ she thought to herself as Alucard led her inside.

“Wow…”

Even for how old and decrepit the castle was, it managed to retain some of its original beauty. Most of the furniture was still there, along with what looked like priceless paintings. Ella wondered who the castle used to belong to, based on all these decorations.

“This castle’s been here for a very long time, from even before my father was born. I don’t know who built it, nor who it belonged to, but it’s quite amazing, isn’t it?”, Alucard remarked.

“Yeah…” Ella was speechless. She’d been in some large churches before, but this castle was gigantic.

Alucard suddenly stopped at a doorway, and was about to walk in when she stopped him.

“What’s the matter?”

“I… I’m… I don’t know…”

“It’s going to be alright. If anything happens, I’ll be there to protect you,” Alucard said with a smile. Ella blushed at his statement.

He nodded, showing he meant what he said, then went through the doorway; Ella followed. Inside was a decently-sized room, with the walls covered in books. On the far wall was a fireplace, along with two armchairs; there he sat.

Ella didn’t know what to say. She hadn’t seen him since he obtained the mask, so she didn’t know what he looked like -- until now. He had grey skin like Alucard’s, but his hair colour was still a dark brown, and he still wore his red coat, only lacking a shirt underneath. He was slumped in the chair, and even though he was metres away, she could see the bags under his eyes. This is what she was worried about -- Gabriel becoming extremely depressed and locking himself in the castle, isolating himself from the world. And Alucard was right about him not enjoying his company -- he barely even noticed he walked in.

“... What do you want, Alucard?”, he said in a grumbling voice. Ella grew sad just hearing it; it didn’t sound like the Gabriel she knew. His voice sounded, distant, hopeless.

“I brought company,” Alucard said. Gabriel turned his head slightly out of curiosity, then saw Ella. She tried standing up straight, but was extremely nervous at how he would react; she shrunk into herself, as if trying to hide her presence.

“You…” Gabriel stood, then walked towards her. She looked at him -- his eyes were blood-red. “... You are… Ella… correct?”

“Um, y-yes… I’m surprised you remembered me,” she said, growing a bit more confident now.

“Of course. How could I forget the girl who assisted in ruining my life?”

Ella felt something shatter inside her. This is exactly what she feared. Why else would he react in such a way, though? She helped him when she should’ve known what the mask would do. She was skeptical from the beginning -- why didn’t she do anything? Why didn’t she stop him?

She felt tears roll down her face.

“Yes… I understand,” she replied, then walked out, trying not to cry. She couldn’t stay here anymore. She was done watching over Gabriel. Why did she think she could help him? What a naive thought. Maybe she should just go home; at least her sister was nice to her, right? She could just put this life behind her.

Just as she was beginning to walk past the fountain, she felt something grab her arm.

“... Let me go.”

“Please, don’t leave,” Alucard said. “I know you’re the only one who can help my father through this. He sure as hell isn’t listening to me, but he might listen to you.”

“Oh, really?” She turned to face him, tears in her eyes. “The girl who ‘ruined his life’ is the only one who can help him, huh? Cause that’s how that works.”

“Yes. I know it may take time, but I’m sure it’ll work.”

“Why should I listen to you!? You probably think the same thing Gabriel -- no, Dracula -- does, don’t you? I’m just a stupid girl who thought I was being selfless by helping a man search for the mask he used to kill his beloved wife. In reality, I was just being selfish. All I wanted was a friend, and look how that ended up. I’m so goddamn naive. It’d be better if I just went back home.”

Ella pulled her arm out of Alucard’s grip, then began walking away. After a few seconds, he was in front of her. She felt more tears, and her face grew hot from frustration.

“Get out of my way, Alucard!”, she said with a broken voice. She tried walking around him, but he just kept moving in front of her. She began pounding on his chest, yelling at him. “Just let me go! It’s all my fault; I don’t deserve this…!!”

She started to grow tired, and Alucard grabbed her before she fell.

“I don’t… I don’t deserve… k-kindness…”

Her yelling turned into quiet sobs, and she sank to the snowy ground, Alucard following. She sobbed in his arms for a long time before she finally passed out from exhaustion.


End file.
